This invention relates generally to holsters for small arms, and more particularly to an open-top holster for a revolver which though it exposes the grip of the gun, prevents accidental or unauthorized withdrawal thereof.
A holster is a leather case for a handgun that more or less conforms to the shape of the weapon. The design of a holster must take into account two basic requirements which to some extent are incompatible. The first is security; for it is vital that the gun be safely held in the holster so that it remains therein, even though the wearer is active. Moreover, it is important for the holster to prevent accidental or malicious removal of the weapon therefrom.
The second requirement for a holster is that it facilitate quick withdrawal of the weapon. This requirement is equal in importance to the first; for while it is essential that the gun be fully secured within the holster, when the need arises to put the gun in action, one must be able to release the gun and to draw it from the holster without difficulty in the shortest possible time.
The present invention is concerned with a holster for a revolver of the type used, for example, by police officers. A revolver is a handgun having a cylinder with a circular array of chambers for receiving cartridges, the cylinder being brought successively into line with the barrel and discharged with the same hammer.
In an open-top holster for a revolver, the configuration is such that the barrel, the trigger assembly and the cylinder are socketed in the holster, whereas the grip is exposed so that the weapon may be quickly withdrawn. To secure the gun in the holster, it is known to provide a safety strap which overlies the pocket of the holster and is snapped to one side thereof, so that to release the gun one has to uncouple the strap. The objection to this form of security is that the snap button of the safety strap may be accidentally dislodged when the wearer brushes against a wall or other surface, or it may be deliberately and maliciously released by one seeking to gain access to the gun.
Another known form of safety is to provide a leather ridge within the holster which is so positioned that when the revolver is inserted therein, the ridge overlies the upper end of the cylinder and thereby prevents withdrawal of the gun. In order to release the gun, it is necessary for the wearer of the holster to press hard against the leather ridge with his thumb and thereby free the cylinder therefrom to permit withdrawal. The drawback to this known arrangement is that with repeated withdrawal, the leather ridge becomes worn and frayed and, in time, less effective and reliable in operation.